Sekirei of Healing
by lokey478
Summary: After the breaking of both his body, spirit and heart Naruto is rescued by the veiled Sekirei Uzume. Initially finding happiness and the will to live thanks to Uzume the people of his past have returned to take him back, unluckily for them they have to get through his Sekirei and her friends to get him. co-written by Haseo55. Poll now listed. NOT AN UPDATE.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N identification**

**Bold: Haseo55**

In brackets: Lokey478

**Before you start reading be warned, this is not Harem and if you are fan of Naruto girls especially from Konoha stay away **(You have been warned)**, this story came because of the love of the Sekirei series as well as Uzume who is a wonderful Sekirei and well we never liked what happened to her in both the manga and anime. **(I technically love all Sekirei regardless of owner.)

Chp 01

A huge building stood in the distance, the sun shinned upon it, the sight of a hospital. Inside one of the rooms a doctor was speaking to the patient.

"Well, if you continue with the therapy you'll be able to walk again, but don't strain yourself alright?" the doctor spoke in both a professional tone and kind one.

"Of course doctor and thank you for everything." say the patient.

"That's my job, and the reason I became a doctor, to help people. Anyway you can leave anytime you want but i guess you are expecting her to come and get you right" a blush appeared on the patients face making the doctor laugh as he exited the room.

The patient looked out the window at the now repaired sight of the city as he waited for the one person in the world that matter to him the most...but it wasn't always that way, "Hey Naruto-kun! I'm here!" the patient Naruto turned his head to see her standing by the door in her standard attire of a star shirt and capri jeans with her usual bright and bubbly smile on her face.

"Hey Uzume, it's nice to see you again. I guess its time." He smiled at the arrival, a smile that few people have ever saw. The girl Uzume slowly walked up to Naruto and knelt down to Naruto and gripped his hand.

"Yup, I can't wait to introduce you to everyone at Maison Izumo, their going to love meeting you especially Miya and Nee-san as she has been asking me about you a lot and today I can finally introduce you to them...So don't worry." Uzume replied as she returned Naruto's smile. Uzume slowly picked herself up and closed the distance between the two of them and planted a small kiss on Naruto which he happily returned making Uzume's Veil wings appear.

As they separated Uzume gave small breath,"I always like it when you kiss me." she said with her index finger just below her mouth.

"So do I Uzume so do I." Naruto replied as she went about clearing the room while Naruto just left his hand on his legs.

Finally it was all done and the room was left clean with Uzume and Naruto folding his clothes and placing it into a bag that she brought along, once they were done Uzume turned to Naruto and asked, "So Naruto do you want me to carry you home or do you want a..." Uzume spoke in a highly perverted tone but was interrupted as Naruto shook his head.

"Don't worry Uzume, I can take the wheelchair. I don't want you to tire yourself out." Uzume nodded and went out for a moment only to return a few minutes later with a wheelchair, Uzume placed the wheelchair next to Naruto but Naruto brushed her hand away saying that he wants to do it himself.

Reaching over to the wheelchair Naruto gripped one of the armrests and slowly he pulled himself onto the wheelchair but before he could actually sit in the wheelchair, the wheelchair wheeled itself away making Naruto fall onto the floor.

Uzume quickly rushed forward and helped Naruto up onto the wheelchair, "You shouldn't do that next time Naruto-kun, your legs are not strong enough yet. I shouldn't have let you do it on your own."

"I'm sorry but I have to do these things by myself if I'm ever going to get back into tip top shape...I don't want to trouble you or anyone at Maison Izumo..." Uzume could only sigh as she wheeled Naruto out of the hospital towards Maison Izumo. "Naruto-kun, you are my Ashikabi no matter the trouble we'll go through it together alright?" Naruto nodded making Uzume smile.

As Uzume wheeled Naruto towards Maison Izumo he thought about the events that led him to this very moment in his life.

[**Flashback**]

Slowly blinking his eyes open Naruto took in his surroundings, they were clean far too clean and in the air was some kind of smell, he could almost recognize it suddenly he heard someone open the door, he wanted to pick himself up but found that his legs just wouldn't move.

"Oh I see that your awake...god must have been watching over you at that very moment." Naruto could only look at the lady puzzled by what she was saying. "Um I'm sorry but where am I and how did I get here?"

"Oh you were found at the beach by a couple who called for an ambulance, as for place well your in the Shinto teito hospital." Naruto looked down, he didn't know of any Shinto teito in the Elemental nations. "Um well but have you heard of the land of fire?"

Now it was the nurses turn to look puzzled, "I'm sorry but what is the land of fire? Is that some sort of new television show?" Seeing that she didn't know anything Naruto just replied, "Um yeah that's it."

"I see." the nurse put the clipboard back at the head of the bed. "Now I'll go and call for the doctor he will be able to give you more information on your condition." the nurse walked out and a few minutes later a doctor came into the room and gave Naruto the devastating news, his legs were broken but with something called therapy he could probably walk again but he shouldn't hope to have the same kind of movement as he did in the past.

Naruto just didn't know what to do but cry, he had lost what ultimately made him who he was add on to his emotional injury he just couldn't handle it and fainted.

[**A few days later**]

Naruto was seated in the hospital's garden, the nurse suggested that he take a moment out of his room to get some fresh air, hoping that it could help Naruto even a little bit.

As he sat in the garden he reflect on his own life. He didn't know how long he had been afloat but he knew that he never wanted to return to that home no that place was no home, the betrayal he felt from those he loved that was what hurt his heart more than anything he didn't know if he could ever go through that again, he didn't know if it was worth to still live.

The afternoon was going fairly quiet but that was all broken when suddenly a bolt of electricity landed in the courtyard of the hospital, sending the people into a complete panic as they were taken away by visitors or nurses. Unluckily for Naruto he was too far away from the others to be wheeled away and the bolt landed in between him and the hospital.

Looking back he saw two twins, wearing skintight gear and they were fighting against a lady wearing an outfit that was also revealing.

"Stop fighting both of you! Can't you see that there are people here! What if they get injured in the crossfire!" the lone girl spoke.

"Then why don't you just give up?" one of the twins replied and from the corner of her eyes she could see Naruto, walking over to him she picked him up and knocked his wheelchair away. "Now just surrender yourself and we won't have to hurt him."

A small amount of fear could be seen in Naruto's eye as the lady held him in one arm while her other hand formed a small amount of electricity which she held dangerously close to Naruto.

The veiled lady on the other hand was petrified, she didn't know what to do she wanted to save him but she didn't want to lose the chance to search for her destined one.

"Hey veiled lady, don't worry about me just do what you need to do I'm not worth anything so don't hesitate." Naruto told the veiled lady as a single line of tears fell from his face which made her heart flutter and an increase heat to spread all over her body.

'This feeling, he's the one...my Ashikabi!...I must save him!' Uzume moved forward with a speed that she didn't know she had, the twin seeing Uzume move tried to thrust her hand of lightning into Naruto who closed his eyes and prayed that at least it could be over quick.

When he opened them again he found the veiled girls veil wrapping around the hand of lightning that stopped only centimeters away from his face, the veil girl pulled the twin away and as Naruto fell he was caught by the veil girl who stared into Naruto's blue eyes while Naruto stared into her caring brown eyes.

"Why? Why would you save someone like me? I-I'm useless, I can't even move myself without help! Why would you risk your life for me?!" he cried out as tears fell from his eyes the veil girl used her veil to wipe away Naruto's tears.

"It's because you are my Ashikabi and I am your Sekirei, now and forever."with the vow given the veiled lady pressed her lips against Naruto's.

"Damn it Hikari! Stop her!" the twin yelled out as both of them charged at them but were blinded by the light that was produced from her back.

[**Play Sekirei OST 31 Sekirei dance and yes this is my video**]

Slowly standing up the veiled lady turned to face the twins, as the light from her wings slowly faded away. "Sekirei number 10 Uzume ready to fight!"

"Damn it she emerged what should we do Hikari!"

"By the veil of my contract I will dispel all of my Ashikabi's nightmares." Uzume threw her arms forward which in turn made her veils fly forward and wrap themselves around the two twins who tried to get of them but to no avail, Uzume brought her hands back and threw them forward, this made her veils do the same and they threw the two twins away.

Naruto could only sit by stunned by what he saw. The girl Uzume just gave Naruto a kind smile.

[**End song**]

Thou a first he was skeptical of her and her reasons and the weird story she gave him of the Sekirei, the Sekirei plan and the MBI it was still hard to swallow.

But after time he came to see the girls feelings and intentions were genuine and now he couldn't bear his life without her by his side, she came daily to visit him and stay long hours with him, when he started his therapy she was also by his side, thou he wondered how he could pay for the hospital and treatment until one day a scroll with some bags popped up from a seal in Naruto's arm, the scroll was a letter from none other than Jiraiya.

It explained that just before going to Ame to face Pain he sealed all of Naruto's inheritance in a seal to prevent other from taking it as well well that he (Jiraiya) may not live to see him again.

In his mind Naruto thanked his godfather for watching over him, and to his luck thou his money was not of Japans currency it was made of both of gold and silver.

As per Naruto's request Uzume traded the money and when she returned she gave the news that Naruto was stinking rich, which help pay the hospital and treatment as well as Uzume's rent even thou she asked it was not necessary but Naruto insisted.

As more time came to pass Naruto actually came to fully love the girl and unlike the girls from his past he knew she would never leave him or betray him, thou one day he was shocked as Uzume came with the twins that had assaulted both of them. Both apologized to Naruto and they explained that they were not really going to hurt him and well just hoping to have Uzume surrender but she got her wings instead.

Uzume whispered to Naruto's ear that her land lady had threatened them which made the twins almost faint, the comment made Naruto laugh.

Also thanks to some of her friends Uzume was able to stay away from the fights of the Sekirei plan, and thanks to one of her friends called Minato all Sekirei and Ashikabi were able to live finally in peace and together.

[**Flashback end**]

The pair had finally reached the doors of Maison Izumo, but before the could go inn Naruto took one of Uzume's hands in his. The Sekirei turned to her Ashikabi thinking something was wrong.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Uzume asked.

"Thank you Uzume." said the blond.

"Whats this all of a sudden?" she asked confused.

"I want to thank you, for being there for me in my time of greatest need, for helping me to continue living and well for choosing me as your Ashikabi." Naruto smiled with tears on his eyes, but these were tears of happiness.

Uzume wiped his tears away and gave him a beautiful smile. "Naruto-kun. I'm yours in body, heart and soul. I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he said back while both shared another kiss in that day making Uzume's wings appear once again, when they disappeared both made their way into the house.

[**A few hours later**]

"Miya-san! We're back!" Minato cried out with Musubi and Tsukiumi right behind him.

"We're in here Minato-san." Miya called back.

Minato kept his shoes and went towards the voice, sliding open the door. He was greeted by the sight of Kusano, Kazehana, Miya, Uzume and an unknown man.

"Welcome back Minato-kun!" Kazehana cried out as she went forward and wrapped Minato in a hug while Tsukiumi was left fuming. "Have thou no shame woman! Let Minato go!" Kazehana pouted and returned to your seat.

"Um Miya-san who is this?" Minato asked.

"Oh right, everyone this is my Ashikabi Naruto Namikaze." Uzume introduced.

Naruto raised his hand to Minato, who just took it. "It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you from Uzume."

"Ahahah, hopefully it wasn't anything bad." Minato laughed it off, "Don't worry Uzume could only speak good things about you."

"I'll leave the two of you to talk while I prepare dinner." Miya walked away towards the kitchen with Musubi and Kusano following her to help out leaving Uzume and her Ashikabi with Minato and his remaining Sekirei.

Naruto looked at the tenants before vowing his head "I thank you for helping Uzume, I'm really in your debt." the blond spoke.

"Not at all, Uzume also helped us a lot." Minato said in a bashful tone while rubbing the back of his head.  
Naruto only laughed as Uzume took his hand, and action that was noticed by Kazehana who one again entered her love fan mode.

[**About an hour later**]

Miya, Musubi and Kusano came out with all the food for everyone, it was a happy moment as Musubi was glad that she had another friend while Kusano had the same feeling as well, once dinner was done the dishes were taken to the back and cleaned.

Once everyone gathered in the main room again, they watched a little bit of television before they grew tired, "So Naruto-san, you will be bunking with Uzume correct?" Naruto nodded.

"Wait Miya-san, why does Naruto get to room with his Sekirei yet we can't room with Minato!" Tsukiumi mentioned in some jealous tone

"I have a special condition Tsukiumi-san." Naruto yawned out, "Uzume could you help me?" Uzume nodded and came behind Naruto and pulled him out before picking him up and placing him in a wheel share, Tsukiumi, Musubi and Minato were aghast at what happened before Tsukiumi looked down in shame.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Namikaze-san..." the blond spoke.

"No its ok, Tsukiumi-san. You didn't know and please just call me Naruto." Naruto told his fellow blond.

[**Inside Uzume's room**]

Uzume helped Naruto lay down onto the futon before she changed into her night gown and laid down next to him.

She noticed that Naruto had already fallen asleep so she placed a chaste kiss on Naruto cheeks before she wrapped herself around Naruto

"I didn't say it earlier, but thank thank you for accepting me as you Sekirei." and fell asleep afterward, Naruto also unconscious wrapped his arms around Uzume both Ashikabi and Sekirei with a smile on their faces.

Sadly for the lovers, Naruto's betrayers were once again become part of his life.

**Done, the reason Naruto is in a wheelchair will be explained in the next chapter **(Can't reveal our entire hand in the first chapter otherwise we've got nothing to catch your eyes but if you've read Welcome back my Ashikabi then you probably know what you'll be getting yourself into.),** also before you start asking again this is strictly Naruto x Uzume and takes place after the Sekirei plan so Naruto won't wing more Sekirei and please don't ask for a girl from Naruto **(I will slay the first person who asks.)**, personally its getting old, again this is strictly Naruto x Uzume **(Nothing more nothing less.)**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is proudly brought to you by Haseo55 with some minor help from Lokey478.**

Chp 02

Naruto found himself in a white room. Currently he was wearing some patient garbs and was waiting for the results of his examination. During the 4th shinobi war Naruto had in fact become the Jinchuriki of the Jubi but soon after the secondary effects of becoming the Jubi's Jinchuriki set in.

One of those was that it became harder and harder for him to use chakra, suddenly the door opens revealing the five Kages but Tsunade had the most saddening face.

"What happened, whats with everyone's faces?" Naruto asked in his happy manner.

"Naruto..." Tsunade spoke, her voice almost breaking. Naruto didn't know what was happening, everyone never meeting his gaze.

"Naruto, You cant be a ninja anymore." she said the reaction shocking Naruto to his core.

"What, Why?, did a do something wrong, Baa-chan please don't do this to me." Naruto now sad spoke.

"Naruto, its not because you did anything. After the analysis we found out that becoming the Jinchuriki for the Jubi basically overloaded your system with chakra and made it more difficult for you to use it."

"What do you mean?"

"Your chakra system has begun to deteriorate due to the amount of chakra that you gained after sealing the Jubi within yourself, because the Jubi had so much chakra it was too much and it will only end until your chakra network is entirely destroyed." Tsunade finished saying knowing she was now broking Naruto's spirit.

"But you can fix it right? Your the best Medic in the entire Elemental Nations."

"Its not that easy Naruto, a chakra network cant be repaired, I'm sorry Naruto I really am but I cannot help you."

Naruto left the room in a darkened mood that also pained the Kage's knowing his natural bright personality was not there to be seen. Naruto helped the entire elemental nations but they couldn't help him in any way. For his part Naruto when to the Hyuga mansion to see Hinata, after the war both became an item and currently he needed her to be by his side.

As he approached the gates the guards coldly threw him to the ground saying that scum like him was not welcome after what he did, when he asked what he was referring to. Hinata came out and slapped him saying she didn't want to see him again and with tears in her eyes she returned back to the compound.

But then Sakura came and helped him a little and over the next few months she started a relationship with him but that didn't last long when Sasuke returned from a long mission, as he caught Sakura cheating on him with Sasuke. Even after talking to Tsunade, the Hokage was perplexed on what happened, Naruto was no longer his bright and happy self only a shell of his former self.

She did wonder why her apprentice and the Hyuga heir would leave Naruto in the time of his greatest need. A few days later Naruto was outside the village near a large river, he was thinking of what did he do to deserve this.

Suddenly he was in the ground, the result of being hit turning around he saw the Konoha 12(minus Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke),the clan heads as well as Kakashi and Kurenai all lead by Hiashi.

Hiashi grabbed Naruto by the collar of his orange jacket and junked him while the others just watched. "How dare you to do that to my daughter, I don't care if you are a hero. You are the monster I always believed you were!" Hiashi said to the blond sending him to the floor, everyone staring to hit him and yelling him insults for something he didn't know.

After finish the beating everyone left except Kiba, Shino, Kurenai and Kakashi. Naruto saw the rage in the first 3 and disappointment in Kakashi. "I hope you die Naruto..." Kurenai yelled as Kiba and Shino thew him in to the river.

Naruto screamed as he woke up, taking a look at his surroundings he noticed that he was in Uzume's room resting in a futon, the sun was rising and he was completely covered in sweat.

"Whats wrong Naruto-kun?" a concerned voice softly spoke. Turning his head he saw Uzume with a mortified face. Realizing that it was just a nightmare...no it was a memory of what had happened to him in the past.

"I'm ok, Uzume-chan, just a bad dream..." he replied as he slowly regained his breath. Suddenly Uzume held him in a tight embrace while rubbing his back.

"Its ok, I'm here for you and those people won't harm you ever again." she said to her Ashikabi who returned the embrace but Uzume knew what happened to him. It took a long time for Naruto to trust her and when he did he poured his heart out and told her everything. She felt the pain of her Ashikabi as if it were her own, because the suffering of ones Ashikabi is the worst feeling that a Sekirei could ever experience in their life aside from losing her crest which was impossible now due to the fact that the game was over.

Uzume swore that day that she will never do that to him and Naruto knew it to be true and their bond cemented that alongside the love they held for each they separated Naruto noticed what Uzume was wearing and his face became so red it could put a tomato to shame.

"Uzume wh-what are you wearing?!" he yelled as a coy smile came across Uzume's face.

"I decided to wear this for you why? Don't you like it?" she said though the tone that the last part was spoken in was toned down.

"N-No! I was just shocked is all...yo-you um lo-look really beautiful really!" he stuttered out.

A smile returned to Uzume's face as she pressed her body to the blond's and the took his hand and placed it to her chest when his hand was placed on her chest Naruto could feel the rapid beats of her heart. "Thump thump...thump thump."

"Do you feel it? Ever since the day we meet it has always been racing...Every time I had to leave the hospital or whenever you weren't here I felt so lonely, but now you are here with me and I'm here with you" she replied.

"Uzume, do you remember what you told me that you were mine." he spoke as Uzume only nodded.

"I'm yours, body, heart and soul." she said, this time the blond nodded.

"Uzume. I'm also yours, until the day I die." he said as he took the initiative this time kissing Uzume in the cheek. "Alright then lets get ready for the day neh Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded as Uzume stood up and got his wheelchair, lifting Naruto up Uzume placed him on the wheelchair and wheeled him out towards the bathroom.

Once there Naruto and Uzume cleaned themselves up before proceeding to the two main rooms, where Miya was seated watching the morning news. "Good morning Miya-san."

"Good morning Naruto-san, Uzume-san. Breakfast will be done soon and everyone else should be awake soon." Miya informed them as she passed Naruto the morning paper who was now seated on the floor thanks to Uzume who was given the demon mask for wearing her revealing night clothes (which Naruto did not notice). "Thank you Miya-san."

"Neh Uzume where are you going?" Naruto asked as Uzume rushed off to change her outfit.

"Oh I'm sorry Naruto-san but illicit acts are not allowed in Maison Izumo and I would like all of my tenants to be dressed appropriately when they are here as well."

"Ah I see..." Naruto replied as he turned back to the papers while the news played out and a few minutes later Uzume came out dressed in a nice sundress. "Wow Uzume wh-what's with the outfit?"

"I just thought that it would be a nice change. What do you think Naruto-kun?" Uzume gave a twirl letting Naruto get a good look. "It's really nice Uzume brings out the colors in your eyes."

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" Uzume bent down to give him a kiss as she went to the back to help Miya bring out breakfast.

A few minutes later the doors to the living room were open by an always happy Musubi, "Good morning Miya-san! Oh it you Naruto-san good morning!" Musubi greeted as she entered the room and took a seat at the end of other side of the table followed by Tsukiumi, Kusano and everyone else.

"Morning everyone." Naruto replied as he passed the paper to Minato who accepted it. "Thank you Naruto-san."

"Onii-chan's, can Ku watch cartoons?" Minato nodded before she turned to Naruto who just handed her the remote. Ku happily took the remote and switched to cartoons.

"So Minato what are your plans now that the Sekirei plan is over?" Naruto asked as he shifted his attention to Minato.

"Well now that the plan is over I want to continue with my job while studying to get into university." Naruto nodded, "That sounds good, glad you have a plan."

"What about you Naruto-san?" Naruto could only shrug, "Well I don't really know what to do, I guess I want to get back on my feet first while I'm doing that I kinda want to do a bit of writing I guess and maybe I could get it published, in fact I've already written something down, but it's in my room at the moment."

"Wow so your thinking about going into writing huh? It sounds interesting..." Minato commented as Miya and Uzume came out with breakfast which consisted of rice, bread, side dishes and spreads.

Both of them sat down and had a good laugh as Minato was fed by all of his Sekirei with the exception of Kagari who just kinda hid by the corner of the table trying to be as invisible as he could.

When breakfast was done everyone went about their business, Minato went right back to studying with the help of Matsu, Musubi and Tsukiumi decided to learn some more practical skills from Miya alongside Kazehana, Kagari went off to do something which he didn't tell anyone about.

As for Naruto and Uzume they decided to go out and get some sun, and writing supplies for his story. Once done both of them decided to take a walk through the park where they found couples holding hands. "It's really beautiful isn't it Uzume-chan?"

"That's right Naruto-kun." Uzume replied as she moved her hand towards Naruto but found her hand being grasped by Naruto. "Will that do?" Uzume happily nodded and they continued their walk through the park stopping for drinks and some bird watching where Uzume laid her head on his shoulder as he wrote notes and sections of his story.

**[Back in Konoha]**

Tsunade was not happy. If one said she was pissed would be putting it lightly the reason for why she was in such a mood was because she found out what Naruto's supposedly 'good' friends had done to him. The people who were currently in front of her.

Her rage knew no bounds and would have executed all of them if it weren't for the fact that the clan heads used their council positions to protect themselves and their children including Kakashi and Kurenai. But at least Tsunade had the last laughed as she used one of the laws and actually made the clans to minor ones and had confiscated a lot of things and demoted everyone minus Sasuke back to Genin since he wasn't involved with what they did.

When they protested she said a lot of things that shook everyone, like Naruto's heritage and the damage the Jubi did, the fact that Naruto was nothing less that royalty being the son of a Kage and heir of the Uzumaki clan in which Kushina came from the royal line similar to the Hyuga except they didn't treat their family as slaves.

The fact that they learned that they attacked a defenseless person truly shook the Shinobi to their core the shinobi but Hiashi and Neji still defended their actions and had Hinata tell her what Naruto did.

She went on about how she and some members of the Konoha 12 saw him kissing Sakura and how he used Hinata which was the reason everyone went against him.

Tsunade said that she understood their resentment of the situation but it was not the way that they should have handled the situation as she lectured them she also revealed that what Hinata saw could not have been possible since the time the witnesses say they saw him and Sakura kissing was when Naruto was in the hospital for some tests, this mention made Sakura very nervous and after a session with Anko and Ibiki in their 'special' room she spilled the beans.

Sakura had apparently grown jealous of Naruto and Hinata's relationship and decided to have Naruto for herself and paid an unsuspected chunin if he could turn into Naruto and kiss her, of course the chunin was unaware of what she was plotting so charges were not brought up against him. The revelation burned deeply into everyone for what they did but not more so that Hinata, her heart shattered after learning the truth, she swore that she would find Naruto and apologies to him and hopefully they would be able to amend their relationship.

Sakura was about to be thrown into prison for her actions but her parents who were also members of the council stopped Tsunade from doing so it didn't help that Lee defended her for some reason. Tsunade only sent glares knowing all the power the council gained over Civilian problems and Shinobi matters to a certain extent and after Minato died saving their ungrateful lives, sigh her life was just full of shit wasn't it? But Sakura was not left without backlash for Tsunade said that she was no longer her apprentice but the worst came for her when Sasuke broke with her after that.

Speaking of said Uchiha and to Tsunade's shock, Sasuke was the only innocent in all this even been played by the pink haired girl. He in fact let his disgust be known to all, even when they tried to pin when he worked for both Orochimaru and Akatsuki, Sasuke fired back that he was ashamed of what he let himself become on the road to revenge but was forever grateful to the blond for saving him/vouching for him even when many people wanted him dead, and he also stated that he knew Naruto more than them who claimed were his true friends.

Once that debacle was out of the way Tsunade managed to contact the toads via the slugs and to her relief and everyone else they said that Naruto was still alive so naturally Tsunade asked if they could help bring Naruto back with reverse summoning but the elders replied regrettably as Naruto no longer had a working chakra system it couldn't be done, however they could show them his location as well as some images but it would take some time again for his lack of a chakra system.

Its has been some months now and Tsunade received word from the Toads they managed to find him and were now in the council chambers. Tsunade wanted to avoid the council forever but brought something she wasn't expecting marriage contracts signed by Minato, the contracts were created to help rebuild the Uzumaki clan in Konoha as well as to strengthen the bonds between Minato, Kushina and the clans.

Tsunade noted that Kushina's signature was missing on said papers so she either didn't know about the contracts or didn't approve it and knowing her it would have probably been both.

"Ok well let me show you the gaki." the toad elder spoke making everyone focus their attention at the big crystal ball in the middle of the room. The ball glowed and then showed some images. The scene was a park just like those from Konoha, as the image moved they saw that children were playing and some couples were just being together.

Suddenly the image stopped showing a blond man in regular civilian clothing, no doubt it was Naruto, the only difference was that his hair was longer and looked liked his father more, even i only some months passed. Tsunade noticed his gaze and she fell warm inside.

Naruto was smiling and the air surrounding him returned to how it used to be before this entire mess began. Suddenly the image enlarged itself and revealed something more, it was a girl, a beautiful girl was by his side, her head resting on his shoulders. Naruto had his arm around her waist while at the same time he was holding her hand.

Hinata and Sakura recognized the signs as Naruto had done the same to them, but unlike them he seemed more at ease with the mysterious girl, also they saw him kiss her cheek something Naruto never did to them. Both Sakura and Hinata clenched their fists in rage at the site before them.

Suddenly they saw Naruto speak but they couldn't hear anything, the girl nodded and to the horror of everyone they saw that Naruto needed the aid of a wheelchair, Hinata had a hand over her mouth as she realized what everyone did the reaction among the others ranged from clenched fists to self pledges of apology. Suddenly the image cut itself off.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto-gaki is in the realm beyond the elemental countries." the elder said

"Y-You mean beyond the veil?" The elder nodded as a set of maps poofed into existence in front of Tsunade. "Then these maps..." The elder shook his head. "These maps only show the way to get there via the land, once you get there you will have to find Naruto-gaki by yourself. But be warned the people beyond the veil may very well be strange when compared to us especially in their way of life." Tsunade nodded as the toad elder poofed back to his realm, when the smoke cleared Tsunade sighed and clasped her hands together. "Hokage-sama! We would like for you to send a squad to escort the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan heir back to the village so as to preserve his sacred bloodline."

"And what exactly compels me to listen to you?" Tsunade asked as she sat back and crossed her hands.

"The rectified Konoha charter Section 9, which states that the Hokage must send a team to retrieve bloodlines that belong to Konoha." One council member pointed out as he brought out the law book just to prove his point.

"Sigh very well then but I will only send one team to retrieve Naruto, we don't know what to expect and I am not willing to risk all of our strongest Shinobi." Tsunade stated with no room for argument.

"Very well then Hokage-sama, we the council of Konoha will accept this decision."

"Then the rookie 11 and their sensei's can settle among yourself who should go and who should stay once that's done report to me and I'll give you the maps."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The rookie 11 and their sensei's responded as they filed out of the room and went to discuss who should go on this mission.

**Alright onto explanations:**

**Why Naruto can't use chakra?: He can't use chakra because, imagine Naruto like a water balloon it can only hold a certain amount of water before it goes. So what happened is that when the Jubi was sealed into Naruto he gained so much chakra that it destroyed his chakra network. **

**Just in case you don't understand what happened and who cheated on who, here's your explanation: Sakura got a random chunin to henge into Naruto then she kissed him making Hinata who saw it think that he was cheating on her with Sakura which in turn led to the break-up, beating and everything else. **

**And we're done so now there is a poll that has been set up to see who goes on the mission (4 people) but here's the kicker and listen well the winners of this poll will be the top 3 and the bottom one so when you go to vote do be careful as you have been warned and remember if you don't understand what I mean then please don't hesitate to PM me and the poll will be closed on the 9****th**** of February. **

**And before anyone calls me out on this, yes me and Haseo are being rather nice to Sasuke in this story now but don't be mistaken there aren't any extra Sekirei lying around so no wingings are going to happen but don't worry we'll go back to hating that guy right after this story is done. See me and Haseo we can be nice guys too. So leave a review if you've liked what you've read and we'll see you next time. **


	3. Not an update

**Apologies **

I sincerely apologize for not updating the story in a while but I have lost the inspiration for it because I just can't bring myself to do a nice Sasuke especially if it is for an extended period so I've decided to go back to the drawing board with this idea, so for the redux version I kinda want your input on what you want in the redux version be it Sekirei or anything else.

Once again I sincerely apologize to everyone.


End file.
